


Happy Birthday, Draco

by Amelia_Fahrenheit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Fahrenheit/pseuds/Amelia_Fahrenheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Draco's birthday, and Harry has a little surprise for him. What is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Draco

Draco unlocked the door to the flat in Muggle London that he and Harry shared for 5 years since they got together after the Battle Of Hogwarts. Draco was now a Head Auror at the Ministry and Harry owned a little bakery called The Chosen Sweets in Diagon Alley. He stepped inside and put his coat and suitcase down and tossed his shoes in the closet. It was Draco's birthday, so he wondered what Harry had planned for him as a surprise.

"Harry! I'm home, love," Draco called.

"In the bedroom, birthday boy, your surprise is waiting," Harry called out.  
The sultry sounds of Harry's voice traveled straight down to Draco's cock and his member immediately stood to attention. As Draco walked to the bedroom he and Harry shared, he saw the kitchen in extreme disarray. Baking pans scattered, frosting and flour everywhere, Harry's blue apron with the rabbit pattern on the floor.

What had Harry done while he was gone? Draco continued his walk to the bedroom immediately forgetting the current state of the kitchen when Harry called out to him again.

"Hurry up, love, the desserts are getting cold!" Draco's cock twitched.

Desserts? What desserts?

He saw a sign on the door to the bedroom saying, "Happy birthday, Draco. Love, your surprise waits in here." Just when Draco thought he could not get any harder than he was right now, he opened the door to find a stark naked Harry Potter on the bed, whipped cream on his face, a line of frosting trailing down his chest and covering both nipples, and a double decker red velvet cake (Draco's favorite) nestled right on his erection.

"Happy birthday, Draco, I made you a cake," Harry purred.

Draco's own erection strained against the silk boxers and jeans that Harry had bought him a month ago. Draco's eyes darkened with lust at the delicious sight in front of him.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, my Slytherin prince, or are you going to come have some of your cake?" Harry purred.

Draco quickly stripped off his dark green t-shirt and black jeans, leaving his boxers on and crawled on to the four-poster bed to capture Harry's smirking lips in a lust-filled kiss.

"I love you so much right now, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco."

Draco licked off the whipped cream on Harry's face and lips, then pulled him in for a searing, mind blowing kiss. He licked off the frosting on Harry's nipples as Harry threw back his head onto the pillow and moaned. Draco bit down on the sensitive nub and watched Harry slowly start to lose control. He gave the same treatment to the other nub and then lifted off of Harry.

"No... Don't stop, Draco," Harry whined.

Harry looked up at Draco, who had a mischevious smirk on his face.

"What makes you think I'm done, my little pastry?"

Harry let out a soft moan as Draco licked a trail down his chest drawing closer and closer to Harry's straining erection.

"Time for my cake," Draco growled.

Draco removed the top layer of the cake to see his goal, the red head of Harry's arousal poking out of the bottom layer. Draco lowered his mouth to swipe up some of the pre-come leaking out of Harry's cock. Harry's whimpers turned into full out moans as Draco inserted the tip of his tongue into Harry's angry red slit. Draco licked and sucked away some of the cake around Harry's member before taking Harry's whole length into his mouth. Harry looked down at Draco as he sucked, licked and grazed just the right amount of teeth along Harry's length.

"Uhhhh, Draco~"

Draco looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes that caused Harry to moan at the erotic sight. Draco's lips stretched around his erection, silver eyes turned into a stormy dark grey, pre-come and saliva making his kiss-swollen lips glisten against the low lights in the room, it almost cause Harry to come right then and there. Harry felt his balls tighten, and used as much strength he could muster in his lust-clouded haze to postpone his climax.

"Draco, -unh- you might wanna, -ah- stop doing that -oh Merlin- before you -ohh- you end our celebration."

Draco gave one last lick to Harry's member before grabbing his chin and pulling him toward his face to bring Harry into a bruising kiss, Harry tasting himself on Draco's lips. Harry pouted and was about to complain until he saw Draco reach for the bottle of lube on the bedside table.

"I'm not done with you yet, love," Draco growled.

Draco flipped Harry onto his stomach and lifted Harry's arse into the air. He put some of the slick liquid onto three of his fingers and rubbed one against Harry's puckered hole. He inserted one long pale finger through Harry's ring of muscles, past the resistance and slowly moved his finger back and forth in Harry's tight hole. It didn't take long for Draco to find Harry's prostrate and slowly drag his finger over the sensitive spot. Harry's vision went white and all pain he was feeling turned into pure, unadulterated pleasure.

"More, Draco, -ahh- more," Harry moaned, while he started to push back onto Draco's finger to keep hitting his pleasure point.

Draco inserted another finger, grazing Harry's prostrate once again before stretching and scissoring that tight, pink hole with two fingers.

Harry moaned louder, "Draco, I need more!"

"Patience, love," Draco hissed in a sultry manner. He place a light kiss on both of Harry's arse cheeks before inserting another finger and stretching Harry with three.

"Draco, stop -oh- teasing," Harry panted.

Draco flipped Harry back over onto his back.

"Alright then, lover," Draco said as he took some of the lube and slicked up his neglected hard-on before placing it at Harry's entrance.

Draco slowly pushed in until he was to the hilt, waiting for Harry to adjust.

"Move," Harry hissed in Parseltongue, he knew that was Draco's weakness.

Draco started slow thrusts into Harry, his tightness being almost painful, Harry's hole gripping his cock tightly.

"Unghhhh~ More, Draco, more," Harry breathed.

Draco quickened his pace while Harry pushed back to match his thrusts. Harry pulled Draco forward and Draco kissed his swollen red lips with passion and fervor. Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's weeping erection, moving his foreskin back and forth over the head. Draco quickly angled his thrusts until he was able to hit Harry's prostrate again and again until Harry was wailing unintelligibly. One more thrust was all it took for Harry to scream in ultimate passion as his vision went white once again with the force of his orgasm, as he climaxed into Draco's hand and over both of their chests.

Draco thrusted faster and faster until he felt Harry's walls tighten around his member and with one long moan of his lover's name, he rode out his orgasm and collapsed onto his lover's chest. Draco pulled his limp cock out of Harry's arse and pulled Harry up for a tender, chaste kiss, unlike the hot, passionate, rough kisses of earlier. Draco cast a quick cleaning spell to get rid of the cake and drying stickiness and pulled up the bed sheet trying not to disturb Harry as he knew Harry was about to fall asleep. Harry snuggled up closer to his lover's warm side for one last tender, loving kiss in their tired afterglow.

"Happy birthday, my dragon," Harry sighed, "I love you."

Draco kissed Harry on the forehead and said, "I love you too, my wonderful Chosen One," as they both drifted off the sleep in each others' warm embrace.


End file.
